


Come not near our Fairy Queen

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fairy, Fire, Gen, Manip, Titania - Freeform, Titania!Morgana, bamf!morgana, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A manip of Benjamin Von Wong's Fire Angel, depicting Morgana as Titania, Queen of the Fae. </p><p> <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Oct '15 theme: Fairies, Spells, Dark Nights</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/16520.html?thread=1123464#t1123464">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come not near our Fairy Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to draw Morgana as Titania for some time. I haven't actually drawn it yet, this is only just a quick manip. Maybe one day I'll get to drawing it.

 

 

 

**Thorough flood, thorough fire,**

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merlinsdeheune/68847514/3953/3953_original.jpg)

 

**I do wander everywhere**

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I did hardly anything. Awesome fire effects thanks to Benjamin and his Team - [click to see how it was made)](https://medium.com/von-wong/craziest-photo-ever-taken-with-a-smartphone-f6a9b2dcbf1c)
> 
> The lines in the post itself are also from Midsummer's Night Dream, though not about Titania, but I thought it still fit.


End file.
